BeastMan.EXE
, known as SavageMan.EXE in the English anime dub, is a NetNavi from the Mega Man Battle Network series. Personality BeastMan is a violent NetNavi who has a genuine hatred towards humanoid NetNavis. Game History ''Mega Man Battle Network 3 BeastMan is operated by Takeo Inukai and first appears as the boss of the second scenario, where he used the chips planted in the animals at the zoo from Yoka to take control over them. To get to him, Lan must pair up animal programs (all are Mr. Progs) puzzles to delete viruses blocking the way. MegaMan mistakes him for a virus in their first encounter and he states that he hates humanoid NetNavis. BeastMan later appears again in Undernet 3, in the same place the player fought FlameMan before as one of the ranked Navis from the Undernet. Once BeastManα is defeated in SciLab 1, BeastManβ will appear in random encounters in the dog house next to Lan's house in ACDC Town. It is easier to find him with the Sub Chip Sneak Run. Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge BeastMan is one of the participants in the Battle Chip GP, and is first encountered by the player in the third round of the Stream Class. He makes periodic appearances across multiple classes afterwards. He is also encountered as the 20th battle in the Netopia-area Open Battle, where he can be defeated for his NaviChip. Anime History MegaMan NT Warrior Axess BeastMan (SavageMan in the dub) appears as a Darkloid in ''MegaMan NT Warrior Axess and works for ShadeMan. BeastMan is the first Darkloid fought, attacking SciLab through a Dimensional Area and attempting to destroy SciLab to prevent anybody from stopping Nebula. However, Lan and MegaMan use Cross Fusion and manage to drive him off. He appears in the next episode when NetCity and countless NetNavis are being absorbed by a giant saucer-shaped device. He battles MegaMan and manages to force him to Log Out. He later appears in the real world via a Dimensional Area, but a Cross Fused Lan and MegaMan defeat him again. Lan and MegaMan become Net Saviors as an end result. When Lan and MegaMan are investigating a museum that was threatened by a possible Darkloid attack, BeastMan duplicates Lan's frequency and tries to confuse MegaMan into who is the real Lan. His hopes were to disrupt their teamwork and get the upperhand. However, MegaMan managed to see through the deception by asking the Lans a question that only the real one would know, destroying the second "Lan" and ruining BeastMan's plan. He is encountered once again in episode 17 when he attacks a mall with a Dimensional Area. He was also the reason for the city-wide blackout at the start in his blind rampage after his Dark Chip energy had run out. He went straight to Dr. Regal for Dark Chips to restore his power, making a deal with him in the process. This time, his power has been increased by the power of the Dark Chips, having used at least three of them (one prior and two during the battle), and MegaMan needs Metal Soul to defeat him. However BeastMan enters the real world and thanks to the Dark Chips BeastMan goes crazy with power, but is eventually deleted by MegaMan and Lan after a hard-fought battle. He is later revived by Dr. Regal, but is deleted by MegaMan with Proto Soul, being the last Darkloid to be deleted in the all-out attack. ''Rockman.EXE Stream BeastMan returns in episode 3 of ''Rockman.EXE Stream as an Asteroid Navi. Slur gives him to Takeo Inukai after he is fired from his job at the zoo. Like the other Asteroid Navis, he is able enter the real world with the aid of the Dimensional Chip and is summoned to attack Lan and Chaud. But, he is defeated by them using Cross Fusion and attacking him with sword Chips. Later, he is deleted after disabling SciLab's dimensional generators. Manga History ''MegaMan NT Warrior'' BeastMan and Inukai use Full Syncho to fight against MegaMan and ThunderMan. The two have trouble fighting against BeastMan due to his high speed, but he is easily deleted by ProtoMan. Abilities * : BeastMan rushes at the player in a diagonal direction. *'Jumping Claw' (ジャンピングクロー Janpingu Kurō): BeastMan leaps into the air, and descends on the player, attacking in a Widesword-esque fashion. *'Wild Rush' (ワイルドラッシュ Wairudo Rasshu): BeastMan separates his claws and head and attacks the player, his claws first diagonally and then his head at forward at MegaMan. *'Back Slash:' BeastMan warps behind the player and slashes at him with a wide slash. *'Neon Light Claw:' Only used in Rockman.EXE Stream. BeastMan absorbed FlashMan's Neon Light attack in his right claw to launch a light slash. Battle Chips ''Mega Man Battle Network 3'' ''Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge'' Gallery BeastEXEConcept.png|Concept art of BeastMan. BeastEXEEarly.png|Early designs of BeastMan. Trivia *While BeastMan does not officially have a Robot Master counterpart, he bears some resemblance to Slash Man, in that he has a spiky "mane", three long claws on each hand, and that they have similar abilities. Ironically, a SlashMan.EXE does show up three games later, in Mega Man Battle Network 6, but resembles the classic Slash Man less than BeastMan.EXE does. **He also bears resemblance to Slash Beast from Mega Man X4. Category:NetNavis Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters Category:Mega Man Battle Network 3 bosses Category:WWW Category:Forces of Darkness Category:NetNavis without a Robot Master Counterpart Category:Male NetNavis Category:Characters voiced by Scott McNeil Category:Null bosses Category:Mammal design